When drinks having a high viscosity, such as smoothies and frozen drinks, are poured from a blender cup or other container into smaller containers or glassware, the “thick” liquid tends to flow slowly. If the blender cup is tipped at an angle that will cause a faster flow, the liquid will pour out from a wider area at the front of the blender cup and may spill around, rather than into, the smaller container or glassware. The device of the instant invention is intended to prevent such spills. It is particularly helpful when used, for instance, in connection with an apparatus for preparing frozen drinks utilizing an ice dispensing machine and a blender having a blender cup for receipt of the drink ingredients and the dispensed ice, such as those shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,681,030 entitled “Apparatus for Making Frozen Drinks,” and U.S. Pat. No. 6,095,677 entitled “Magnetic Drive Blender,” both owned by Island Oasis Frozen Cocktail Company, Inc., of Walpole, Mass.